Pictures and true feelings
by mosherocks4
Summary: Levi was sent to Gajeel's house on a mission, deliver a letter to him from the master. It was easy,even with the rain pouring down on her. But storms and Cat's don't mix, so when she arrives she finds Panther Lily curled up in a corner & Gajeel eating ramen?


**Hey! :D I know I shuldn't be making one-shots while I'm writing a story, becasue they take away time from writng my full story, but I just HAD to! This idea was because my sister was reading the manga and it had something to do with Panther Lily and storms...or something like that, and then this idea sparked in my head! :) I think it's cute how it came out, but the characters are a little _out of character_. BUT I honestly don't know how Lily acts, sure he's in the anime now, but he acts different later right? But anyways, sorry it's probably not how he'd act, same with Gajeel. But I hope you all enjoy all the same!**

* * *

><p>The rain pelted down swiftly as I ran down the street towards my destination that was Gajeel's house. I was given a letter from the master; he said he wanted it delivered to Gajeel as soon as possible, which is why I was running through the pouring rain instead of waiting until it stopped.<p>

I didn't really understand how important this letter was, but it had to be something really important if the master wanted it given to him as soon as possible. I shook off the ideas I had as to what it could be, and ran faster down the street as the rain got heavier and the sky started to rumble.

I finally reached the address the master had given me. It was a small house surrounded by tall trees and even taller buildings. I felt a little uneasy about the house. It didn't feel right. It didn't shout '_Gajeel'_; it shouted '_creepy old lady with even creepier magic spells'._

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I knocked lightly on the large wooden plank in front of me and shortly after a few minutes it opened to reveal Gajeel. He looked different. His hair was messy, like he had just woken up and his clothes consisted of an old looking white T-shirt and dark shorts. He held a cup which had steam rising out of the top. His eyes looked droopy and he seemed dazed.

"Uh, Gajeel-kun. The master wanted me to give this to you." I held out the envelope to the sleepy looking Gajeel and he took it with his free hand. He looked at it for a moment and then he set it down, with his steaming cup and opened his front door wide.

"You should come in; you'll catch a cold if you stay out there too long." I was a little shocked, but I took his invitation. The rain was cold, and I was shivering all over.

"Thanks..." I said as I passed him and went into the mysterious box that was his home. He shut the door behind us and then he left me standing at the front door, awkwardly. I waited patiently to see if he'd return. He did with a pile of towels, which he handed to me.

"Here, you can dry yourself off. I don't have any dry clothes that would fit you, but at least this will dry you off a bit."

"Thank you, no this is good." I smiled as I took the towels from him.

"You're welcome to sit in the front room. I can start up a fire so it'll be warmer in here." Gajeel grabbed his cup, which held noodles in it and he left the envelop on the table by the door. I was about to say something about the letter, but decided he might already know what it was.

I followed Gajeel to the front room and I took a seat on the couch. Gajeel had set down his cup once again, and was now playing with the wood in the fire place. I took that moment to look around the room. It was nice. It had a couch, which I was sitting on, a coffee table placed in front of the couch, large windows which looked out to the front of the house, a fire place that was on the opposite wall to the couch and a small cat bed that sat in the corner of the room.

I looked closer at the small bed, and sure enough there was a little black cat lying there. Panther Lily was asleep and he was snoring lightly.

"There, the room will warm up soon. It just has to catch the rest of the wood on fire." Gajeel got up and turned to me.

"Right. Thank you."

"Are you thirsty or anything?" Gajeel took a seat on a smaller; one seated couch that I hadn't noticed was there.

"No, I'm fine. But again, thank you..." I smiled. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Alright, whatever you say. I have noodles, would you like a cup? They're really good." Gajeel leaned forward in his seat. I had to fight a blush because I felt embarrassed at the look Gajeel was giving me. He wore a teasing smile along with playful eyes to match.

"Uh...sure, noodles sound good." My voice was small. I always felt nervous around Gajeel. It wasn't because of our past encounters; it was because of my feelings for him. I wasn't sure if they were just admiration, or something more, but they confused me and left me with a craving for attention, a fluttery stomach and a dizzy head.

"One cup of noodles coming up." Gajeel got up from his seat and headed to what must have been the kitchen.

I sighed as I leaned back onto the soft back of the couch. I took another glance around the room to find no pictures. None. Nothing of him when he was younger, or his current age. I felt a little sad inside. I suppose he was like Natsu. He grew up with a dragon, who left suddenly one day and was never heard from ever again.

A large boom from outside interrupted my train of thought, along with a loud hiss coming from the corner of the room. I swiftly leaned forward and I turned my attention to the cat that was hiding under his own bed, hissing at the thunder and lightning.

"Panther Lily, what's wrong?" I got up and headed over to the black cat. I crouched down so I was closer to his level and he slowly came out from under his hiding place.

"I-it startled me." His voice sounded like a small child's, one that had just woken from a nightmare and was telling their parent about the scary excuse for a dream.

"Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" I asked, figuring that's why he was so scared.

"W-what! N-never..." He stuttered his words. Another flash and boom sounded and this time Panther Lily shot up and grabbed onto me. He held the fabric of my shirt tightly, like I was his only hope for survival. It was heart breaking, watching him be scared.

"Yes, I don't like thunder and lightning." He shouted as if he was admitting the truth that was being held for a long time.

I chuckled at his silly actions. He didn't seem to notice, he only hid his head with his paws and the fabric he was holding onto.

"Here you go, one cup of noodles. Hot and ready to be..." Gajeel's voice gradually got louder as he walked into the room. However, it cut off when he saw me crouched in the corner, holding Panther Lily tightly.

Gajeel said nothing, but set down my fresh cup of noodles and walked over to Lily and I.

"He's afraid of the storm." I explained to Gajeel, who had taken a seat on the floor in front of me and the shaking cat who was still hiding his face.

"Hey, Lily, why didn't you say anything about not liking storms?" Gajeel asked a little harshly. I gave him a look of warning.

"Don't blame him for trying to be brave. Sometimes it's hard to admit your fears." I exclaimed. Gajeel's face softened.

"Sorry..." He looked away.

"Forget it. Right now we should just make sure he feels comfortable. I know when I was little my dad use to distract me when it was storming out. I use to hate the loud noises too." I smiled at the memory of my dad playing tea party with me and him letting me dress him up in my mom's clothes.

"Distract?" Gajeel looked a little confused at what I was trying to say.

"Do things that he likes, to keep his mind busy and off the storm." I explained more clearly. Gajeel nodded.

"Hey Lily...its okay, Gajeel and I are here for you. How about we do something fun to take your mind off the storm?" I smiled as Panther Lily slowly took his head out of his paws and looked up at Gajeel and I. A smile slowly crept onto his face.

None of us could think of what to do, until I had remembered Gajeel's lack of photos.

"How about we all draw something that makes us happy?" I suggested. Gajeel gave me a questioning look and Panther Lily was hiding his face again because another boom had gone off outside.

After I explained the whole idea, Panther Lily said he'd give drawing a try; however Gajeel didn't seem too interested.

"I can't draw..." He mumbled grouchily. I ignored him and handed out the paper Gajeel had kindly gotten.

"Alright, we can show everyone when we are all finished." I grinned, and then the three of us sat looking in different directions. We all scribbled and erased over and over until we were all finally done our pictures.

"Okay, Lily how about you go first? Explain your picture." Panther Lily flipped over his paper to reveal a picture of three cats all holding hands together in a circle.

"This is Happy, Charle and me. I like being with them, we're friends...At least I hope we are. I like to think it, so I drew us." Lily pointed to the proper cat as he named them. I smiled.

"That's great! Alright, I drew a photo of everyone at the guild." I turned mine around to show a large group of people doing what they do best. In the picture The Natsu and Gray were fighting, while the Lucy was getting caught up in the mess. Erza was eating cake and Happy was trying to give a fish to Charle. Panther Lily was trying to get Charle and Happy to go with him and Wendy was giggling from behind. Cana was drinking and Mira was smiling at everyone. I had myself with the rest if my team standing off to the side and next to us was Gajeel. He was smiling along with everyone else in the picture.

"Levi, you're really good at drawing..." Panther Lily complemented me. I blushed a little.

"So now that Lily and I have shown ours, Gajeel?"

"Uh...right..." Gajeel flipped the page over and on it was a bunch of scribbles, however they all made one really heart touching picture. The photo was of Gajeel, who was eating a block of iron and next to him was sitting Panther Lily who was lying in a field of grass. Behind them was a blue haired girl who was all too familiar. Her hair and eyes, the same as mine.

"It's...us..." Gajeel's face was dusted with a light pink powder of emotions. My heart skipped in my chest and Lily seemed a little shocked too.

"Gajeel, I thought you said you were going to keep it a secret until the right time came..." Panther Lily examined the picture.

"I guess it's now then..." Gajeel was looking anywhere but at me.

"Levi, I think I might like you. A lot." Gajeel finally stopped looking around and landed his eyes right on mine.

"Gajeel..."

"It's stupid I know, liking someone, but-

I cut Gajeel off by throwing myself at him. I hugged him tightly and tears started to form in my eyes.

"I really like you too..." I admitted.

"You do?" Gajeel's voice held a hint of happiness and excitement.

"Yeah..."

"So this is what was so important..." Panther Lily's voice cut into the moment. Gajeel and I looked over at him. He was standing by the door, holding the letter I had brought over in his paws.

"This letter is from the master. And it's about you telling Levi how you feel..." Panther lily read the letter.

No wonder it had to be delivered as soon as possible...The master wanted Gajeel to suck it up and confess or face his wrath.

I smiled at the thought.

"What?" Gajeel asked. He was questioning the look on my face.

"Nothing...Just that I'm glad we know how we each feel. And that the storm is finally over." Gajeel, Lily and I looked out the window.

"What do you know, it is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! X#3 so cute right? I just adore these two! And Lily is just, so cute! I'm glad for Gajeel to finally have his Kitty! :3 (though he got his a while back now...)<strong>

**Anways, let me know what you think? :D And Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
